Mikki Mouse
by iRocka
Summary: It's time to stop hiding behind a computer screen. Fanfiction opens up a world that Mikki has only dreamed of seeing. One story changed everything.


**Reposting an old story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar affiliated with the WWE; nor do I claim any connection with said superstar.**

* * *

_And with one final touch, he left her as he left one last lingering kiss playing on her lips. There she was. Gabriela watched as he left and hopped on that plane to New York. Her boyfriend of three years, who was now her ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton, was leaving. Leaving. He was leaving. Why? Because of a dream. He had the chance so he boarded the first plane to Massachusetts to pursue his law studies in Harvard University._

_On one count of third degree heartbreak, Gabriela Summers has been found… Guilty._

Mikki typed those final words to the oneshot she had written. Its title was 'Guilty'. She had typed it after she updated her prime blockbuster, Fallin', that garnered an average of twenty-five reviews per chapter. Mikki loved to write fanfictions, mostly about the WWE. Particularly about Randy Orton and John Cena. Just like a lot of other girls in the world, she was addicted to fanfiction. It was where your wildest dreams and fantasies could come true with just a few clicks of the buttons on your keyboard.

But Mikki was one with just minimal time to do her stories. You see, she's been writing for ten years now, and sometimes things change with your schedules. Back when she was fifteen, it wasn't so complicated. Oh silly me, I've forgotten to introduce her. Let me give you a slight introduction to this young gal.

Michaela Rae Summers. An average 25-year old girl who lived in downtown LA in a cozy little apartment just beside the local Dairy Queen. She was a magna cum laude graduate of the University of California-Los Angeles with a degree in Literature. Now, she was working as an editor in the local newspaper and a writer for Candy magazine. She had enough jobs to keep her on her feet.

In ten years, she had completed more than eighty stories, ranging from six-page Microsoft Word oneshots to stories that had more than thirty chapters. Not all of them were hits, but she was a fairly good writer.

She was off work for a week since it was the holidays, but on December 30, she had to be back with a Christmas special for Candy and the latest news update for the local newspaper. But today, her main focus was fanfiction. After being able to update her pending story since she last updated three months ago and post a oneshot, she was feeling very accomplished. She decided to walk her pet German shepherd, Keith, and get an ice cream or something at the park.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow hoodie, pulled some rubber shoes on and messily plunged her hair into an RKO cap. After which, she took Keith's leash and tied him up so he wouldn't stray away from her. She walked over to her front door and left, leaving the apartment locked up.

The air in Los Angeles at that time was getting pretty chilly. It was Christmastime after all. Mikki usually spent her holidays alone, her friends having their own families and her family being back in London. She usually just had fun with Keith and gave him stuff for the holidays. But nonetheless, she was content with her life. No boys to mess her up. Friends to keep her giddy. Keith to keep her company. Jobs to support her. This was her life.

Mikki and Keith stopped at the Dairy Queen and she got a nice Triple Fudge ice cream cone and some lactose-free vanilla ice cream in a cup for Keith. They ate their ice cream first before continuing their walk to the park. It was like any normal day. People were bustling about, doing shopping, walking their dogs, selling corndogs. Mikki and Keith got to the park and they jogged around for a while before sitting down on a nice bench. Keith was usually flocked by little boys and girls who wanted to pet him. He let them do so. He was a very friendly dog.

They played catch with a stick and ran around for a short while before heading back to the apartment. It was getting pretty dark and she didn't want to be wandering around downtown LA at night. It could get creepy sometimes. Climbing up the stairs to apartment 5D, they raced up the stairs. It was just a girl and her dog. And she was really happy with that.

Opening the door to the cozy place, she unhooked Keith's leash from his collar and let him run around the apartment while she prepared them some dinner before they tucked into an early night's sleep. The usual Mac 'n Cheese was on tonight's menu. She placed her share on a plate and Keith's in his doggy bowl. Together they ate in front of the television while watching RAW Live on Jack TV. John Cena and Randy Orton vs. Paul Levesque and Dave Batista. It was probably the best match she's ever seen in some time now.

After watching the match in which Orton and Cena had won, she fixed up the dinner plates and headed for bed. But of course, she wouldn't sleep without checking for reviews on her newly posted oneshot and her updated story. As she sat there on her bed with Keith lying down beside her, she pulled her laptop onto her lap and opened her account.

Fairly well. Fallin' had accomplished ten reviews in that short amount of time, not bad. But Guilty was a shocker. There were nine reviews posted. They had all loved the story and they had complimented, as usual, on her amazing ideas and all that. But the first review was the one that had caught her attention. It was an anonymous review that said:

_heartbreaker926 (anonymous review)_

_heartbreaker926 _

_Hey, I saw your story and I really liked it. I wish you'd continue it though. I could really relate to it. I also wanted to be a lawyer but ended up in Sports entertainment. Well, many people said I had more brawn than brains so what the hell… I like your stories, I've been reading them for a long time now but this one has got to be the best by far. I've tried writing, but I really don't think it's the right thing for me. Your name's Mikki right? I saw it on your profile… Well, HI MIKKI! I'm one of your avid fans. Hope you could help me write a story though… My little sister wants me to write something for her this Christmas. And I absolutely suck at writing. So can you add me up in Yahoo Messenger? My e-mail's up there… I really wish you could help me… I really suck at this writing… The only time I ever wrote was when I was in third grade writing a report on the story about a bunny rabbit… Haha… Thanks, and did I mention that I love this story?_

_-heartbreaker_

Her eyes grew wide at the review and she couldn't help but laugh about the report on the bunny rabbit story part. Whoever this is, he was amusing. She decided to share her gifts with the 'less fortunate' and added him up in Yahoo Messenger.

**heartbreaker:** so you did add me up!

**mikkimouse**: felt a little sorry for your little sister… she might get a story about a bunny rabbit… (smiles)

**heartbreaker:** hey! I got a B on that report, mind you!

**mikkimouse:** sure sure… before we start, I think it should only be right that we introduce ourselves properly, right?

**heartbreaker:** yep! Let me start… well, you can call me heartbreaker… I can actually go by the name of K, yep, that's what some of my friends call me… and… uum… I'm 26 and I don't know how to write as good as you do… and… I've got a little sister and a little brother, both are still in high school… and yeah, I'm K and I'm tired but happy that you added me up!

**mikkimouse:** ok, I'm mikki, as you know… I'm 25 and I have twin little sisters back home in London… I'm currently in LA… my full name is Michaela but yeah, you could call me mikki or mikki mouse or whatever… and umm… yeah, I'm mikki… and I'm touched that you're an avid fan!

**heartbreaker:** who wouldn't be? You're the best writer!

**mikkimouse:** cut the flattery, k! oh, and why are you tired? Rough day at work?

**heartbreaker:** well, kinda… me and a couple of guys played sports for sometime and it was tiring…

**mikkimouse:** why don't I help you with your story tomorrow instead? You should get your rest…

**heartbreaker:** I think you're right… So, I'll talk to ya tomorrow then?

**mikkimouse:** yep!

**heartbreaker:** good night then! Take care!

**mikkimouse:** you, too!

**mikkimouse has logged out.**

**heartbreaker has logged out.**

Mikki smiled as she thought about making a new friend on the internet. She was a really friendly person, especially to those who were nice to her, too. And K proved to be one of them. Shutting her laptop off, Mikki placed it on the table beside her bed and tucked into a good night's sleep with Keith beside her.

She woke up the next morning with Keith licking her face. She and him played for a couple of minutes before standing up and walking to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She put the coffee on and gave Keith some toast and milk for his breakfast. She sat there on the small table and opened her laptop once again to check . Fallin' had reached to eighteen reviews on the update and guilty had twenty. She was so happy with the amount that she practically squealed in her seat.

She logged in on YM and saw that K was up and about.

**heartbreaker: **good morning!

**mikkimouse: **morning, K! how was your sleep?

**heartbreaker: **it was good… yours?

**mikkimouse: **the best!

For a long time, they talked and talked. Days went by and the two got to work on K's story. They got to know each other more, talking about more personal stuff like family and all. He explained that his family was also back home in his hometown and he was going to them for the holidays. She explained that her family was back in London and she didn't really have enough expenses to book a flight back home. They talked and talked for so many days that they didn't notice that Christmas had come.

**heartbreaker: **merry Christmas, mouse!

K greeted her on YM cheerfully. He and her had found great connections between them. They had discussed dreams and accomplishments on YM in a matter of just a couple of days. A strong relationship had been bonded with them talking almost twenty-four seven. He had taken a liking to calling her mouse because of mikki mouse.

**mikkimouse:** happy Christmas, K!

She replied. They talked on that day for a long time. It was probably one of the most personal conversations they've had since they met a few days ago. Greeting turned into questions as they delved deeper into each other's personality.

**heartbreaker: **thanks for helping me with the story… lil sis loved it!

**mikkimouse:** no prob…

**heartbreaker:** how'd you spend your Christmas? With keith?

**mikkimouse:** yep… He and I just sat down and watched old wwe reruns… Usual lonely holidays for little ol' moi…

**heartbreaker:** what would you like for Christmas?

**mikkimouse: **I'd like to meet randy Orton and for him to give me a nice rose and take me to dinner and all that romantic crap…

**mikkimouse: **Ah, I'm just kidding… nothing, really, you don't have to give me anything.

**heartbreaker: **I want to give you something for the holidays…

**heartbreaker: **hey, what say I go and visit you there in LA? It wouldn't be fair for you to spend the rest of the holidays alone.

**heartbreaker: **plus, I really want to meet you.

**mikkimouse:** uum…

**mikkimouse: **I don't think that would be…

**mikkimouse: **a good idea…

**heartbreaker: **why not?

**mikkimouse: **well, you see… I'm not the prettiest girl on earth… guys don't even give me a second glance… so what's the use?

**heartbreaker:** I wouldn't care if you were Rosie O'Donell or Angelina Jolie… you're my friend, and maybe I'd like to meet you.

**heartbreaker: **you're a great girl… I promise you, I don't judge a book by it's cover. people do that to me and I know how it feels.

**mikkimouse:** well… ok… we can meet in the Dairy Queen on 23rd street.

**heartbreaker:** what time?

**mikkimouse:** how long will it take you to get here?

**heartbreaker:** let's just do it this way, I'll tell you when I get there then you just come over to the ice cream place, okay?

**mikkimouse:** okay.

**heartbreaker:** oh, and mikki?

**mikkimouse: **yeah?

**heartbreaker: **I've seen some of your pics on the net…

**mikkimouse:** I've got to go.

**mikkimouse has logged out.**

**heartbreaker: **I think you're beautiful.

**heartbreaker:** I'll see you then, I guess.

**heartbreaker has logged out.**

She had read that final message and little flutters of butterflies were in her stomach. Nobody had ever said that she was beautiful. The next day was the day they would meet. Mikki was sitting on the island counter and was tired of waiting. She YM-ed K:

**mikkimouse:** I'm tired of waiting at home. I'll wait for you at Dairy Queen. Mickey Mouse shirt! See ya!

With that, she threw a pair of jean capris on and a Mickey Mouse print baby-tee. She wore her newly washed white converse chucks and a white jacket before heading off to Dairy Queen, bringing Keith with her. Pets were allowed inside as long as they didn't cause any ruckus. She sat on the yellow, blue and white tables as she waited for K's arrival. She was sipping on a glass of water when she heard a loud commotion from outside.

She looked that way and saw a lot of people crowding around a car. Probably the mayor doing whatnot or whatever. She shook her head a little and rolled her eyes before looking back down at her glass of water.

Someone entered the small ice parlor and walked over to her as they commotion suddenly came in. Bah, mayor probably getting some ice cream to feed his ol' colony. Suddenly, a pair of feet appeared beside her. Keith started barking happily. "Mikki?" a low rumbling voice said.

She smiled to herself before saying, "Guilty." And looking up.

Her eyes grew as big as dinner plates as she scanned who was standing in front of her. The commotion wasn't about the mayor after all.

There he stood, the man who thought she was beautiful, the one whom she had been talking to for almost a week now, the one who asked for her help in writing a story for his little sister, the one she now knew almost by heart, wearing a fit white shirt and jeans with black dress shoes, and holding a rose in his hands. He was… Randy Orton.

Maybe the holidays weren't going to be so lonely after all.

* * *

**Read and review, please!**

**-**_iRocka_


End file.
